Demasiado inocente para un brujo
by beberlosvientos
Summary: El comienzo de las relaciones sexuales del inocente Alexander y el indecente Magnus
1. Chapter 1

Tragó saliva después de despedirse con un efusivo abrazo de su hermana Izzy, y su parabatai Jace. Les vió marchar detrás de una de las ventanas del loft del brujo con el que había prometido pasar esa noche hasta que terminaran de hablar en la Corte Seelie.

Miró hacia atrás donde se encontraba el brujo sentado en el sofá, incitandole con una sonrisa felina a que se acomodase a su lado. Sin responder abiertamente se sentó en la otra punta del sofá con los hombros encuadrados y tenso, muy tenso.

El brujo sonrió de lado al notar aquella tensión y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Alec, mirandole expectante. Ante ese toque, Alexander pegó un pequeño bote, mirandole con los pómulos enrojecidos. - ¿Q-que pasa, Magnus?-

-Nada, solo quería saber que vamos a hacer toda la noche, si sigue esto así de silencioso me temo que no podré invitarte más a esta casa o moriré de aburrimiento de nuevo.- El brujo sonrió con malicia y encendió la televisión, poniendo una programa de cotilleo que parecía lo suficientemente interesante para el brujo.

El nefilim se removió incómodo y luego subió los pies descalzos al sofá para poder abrazar sus piernas, notablemente incómodo e intentando por todos los medios sacar un tema de conversación.

-¿C-crees que estarán bien?- Preguntó en un susurro el nefilim sin nisiquiera mirar al brujo, se notaba a la legua que intentaba hablar de algo para que el brujo no le echase de allí. Cosa que enterneció de sobremanera al brujo.

-No creo que les pase nada malo, Jace no se va a dejar matar y tampoco dejará que les pase nada malo a tu hermana, al mundano y mucho menos a su propia hermana... ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te lo digo yo?- El brujo giró la cara para mirarle, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y sentandose más cerca del nefilim, este último asintió con vergüenza y le devolvió la mirada.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Magnus... Se que no es tu culpa y que ni siquiera deberías ayudarnos por si influimos en tu negocio o algo así... T-tampoco quería darte problemas con la clave, a veces pienso que los adultos necesitan ser más considerados con todo el asunto... Y sobretodo sin mencionar que no estamos pagando por tus servicios, de verdad es muy amable todo esto que estás haciendo por nosotros, yo...-

El brujo rió mientras escuchaba toda esa palabraría de disculpa, mirandole enternecido al verle tan nervioso, intentando disculparse por cosas de las que nadie tenía la culpa.

-Por ti-

-¿Qué?-

Se volvieron a mirar, el sonrojo de Alec se intensificó un poco mas y se mordió la lengua para dejar de hablar. Maldición. Cuando se ponía nervioso hablaba sin parar, pero, ¿había dicho que todo esto lo había hecho por él?

-¿Qué?- Volivió a preguntar demasiado confuso como para notar que el brujo poco a poco se acercaba, casi encima suya.

-Que todo esto, pequeño nefilim, lo he hecho por ti. No tengo interés alguno en ayudar a tus descuidados amigos y mucho menos tengo ganas de salvarles el culo cada dos por tres. Solo tengo interés por tí, y si para ti son importantes esa panda de críos problemáticos pues te ayudaré con cualquier problema-

El nefilim enmudeció al instante y abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez, buscando algo coherente que decir, finalmente se quedó callado con los labios apretados, fijandose en esos ojos verdes-amarillentos que tanto le atraían.

EL brujo, poco a poco, fue cerrando la distancia entre ambos y finalmente juntó con delicadeza sus labios, se apoyó con una mano al sofá y la otra la dirigió a la mejilla del más pequeño, moviendo los labios pacientemente hasta que el nefilim finalmente se relajó y respondió al beso de manera torpe y primeriza.

Magnus consiguió abrir los rígidos labios del cazador, para poder adentrar la lengua en aquella virgen cavidad, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa desde lo más profundo del nefilm; el cual, con manos temblorosas, solo consiguió subir los brazos hasta los hombros ajenos, sujetandose en estos mientras correpondía al intenso beso.

El brujo movía su lengua de manera experta, rozando la punta con la ajena, y consiguiendo absorber todo el ser del cazador, el cual no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir, y aferrarse con manos temblorosas al brujo. Sin poder más, el menor se separó del brujo con la cara color escarlata y unos ojos brillantes mirando al mayor embelesado.

Magnus sonrió de lado al ver esa adorable expresión y al pobre nefilim intentando recuperar todo el aire que él mismo le había robado. -¿Estás bien Alec? Pareces algo confuso.-

El menor no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza y mirar hacia abajo, sin soltar los hombros del brujo. Magnus agachó de nuevo la cabeza y lamió con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo del cazador, mordiéndo dicha zona poco después con suavidad mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la vieja y agujereada camiseta negra del cazador.

El otro no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, notando como todo el calor que Magnus le provocaba bajaba rápidamente a su entrepierna y a la vez subía a sus mejillas que no podían estar más rojas.

Respirando con dificultad dejó caer las manos desde los hombros del brujo hasta la cintura del mismo, apretando sin fuerza, intentando así canalizar los espamos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando el nefilim se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba sin camiseta, recostado sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá y con una palpitante erección entre sus piernas, gimiendo el nombre del brujo sin cesar.

Magnus era un experto en encontrar los puntos débiles del pobre chiquillo virgen, que intentaba por todos los medios acallar los gemidos que deseaban salir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando el brujo coló una pierna por entre las dos del cazador y rozó con su rodilla el miembro palpitante del azcabache, supo que toda la cordura que le quedaba se había esfumado.

Reprimiendo otro gemido más audible, movió las caderas contra la rodilla del bruko, buscando más de ese delicioso contacto. Echó la cabeza hacia atras con la frente empapada en sudor y el pelo de la sien pegándose a esta mientras el brujo, usando solo la punta de la lengua, conseguía poner duros aquellos pequeños y rosas botoncitos de su pecho.

Alexander ya estaba a punto de caramelo y Magnus pensaba en devorarlo muy lentamente justo cuando algo vibró en el pantalón del menor. El brujo se incorporó confuso y miró al menor el cual seguía perdido en el placer.

-Alec, cariño mío, dime que eso es un móvil porque si no me voy a asustar mucho.- El de ojos azules volvió en sí y con la cara aún más roja contestó al móvil sin ni siquiera miara quien era.

-¿Si? ¿Jace? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?- La cara del nefilim pasó de enfado a estupefacción en un segundo, luego volivó a meter el móvil en su pantalón y al darse cuenta de que el brujo seguía encima suyo sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas.

Apartó con suavidad al brujo para poder sentarse y Magnus maldijo por lo bajo, acariciando la mejilla del nefilim con sus labios, hasta llegar a su oído. -¿Que pasaba? ¿No podemos seguir con nuestra sesión de sexo?-

El nefilim le volvió a apartar mientras el brujo reía ante la cara roja del chico -N-necesitamos sangre Magnus ¿p-puedes conseguirla?- El cazador se levantó del sofá y se puso la camiseta con rapidez, dándole la espalda al brujo; que se relamía con las magníficas vistas de la espalda bien esculpida de su nefilim.

-Depende de para qué ¿que han hecho esta vez los genios de tus amigos?-

-Convertir al mundano en un vampiro-


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero una gripe muy mala me pilló y estuve como 3 días en cama ;A; a parte tenía trabajo con el voluntariado de la Cruz Roja y las cosas se juntaron y BUM. Bueno, aquí teneis otro cap. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos esos reviews que me llegan y que gustosamente contesto siempre que puedo 0 Me motivais a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias y disfrutad de la historia 3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Habían pasado semanas después del "encontronazo" con el brujo, un encuentro que se podía resumir en muchos besos y gemidos...

El de pelo azcabache sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellas excitantes escenas de su mente y volvió a centrar la mirada en el libro el cual tenía abierto por una página cualquiera y del cual llevaba releyendo la misma linea durante minutos sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Suspiró por enésima vez y alzó la mirada fijandose en Jace, su parabatai, el cual tocaba una melodía suave en el piano, concentrado en las teclas de marfíl que se hundían con su toque. Giró la cabeza y vió a su hermana Isabelle ordenando las armas distraidamente como quien se pinta las uñas. Necesitaba hablar de lo que había pasado con ella, era la única que sabía que hacer en temas de chicos. De todas formas podía recordar perfectamente al brujo tendiéndole una tarjeta blanca con su número de teléfono apuntado en letras doradas mientras le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente y se iba a su casa con unos andares de elegancia, haciendo que el nefilim se quedase embobado mirándo su perfecto cuerpo hasta que un codazo de su hermana le había hecho volver a la realidad.

Carraspeó y se levantó del asiento, golpeandose la espinilla con la mesita de la biblioteca. Siseó por el dolor y miró a los dos chicos; ambos le miraban con una ceja alzada. Por lo general ningún nefilim solía ser torpe, y menos Alec, que era sigiloso como un gato y siempre intentaba pasar desapercibido ante el mundo. Este bajó la mirada y dejó el libro en su sitio, mirando durante unos segundos a su hermana.

-Izzy ¿podemos hablar?... En privado, y no te ofendas Jace- Se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca, esperando a que su hermana le siguiese. Una vez fuera Alec, con algo de brusquedad, llevó a su hermana por los pasillos del instituto hasta entrar en su habitación. Hizo que Izzy se sentase y luego le dió la tarjeta que días antes le había dado a él el brujo.

Isabelle se tomó unos minutos para comprender la situación. Un hermano nervioso y con las mejillas rojas y en sus manos un número de teléfono que era claramente del extravagante brujo que tanto les estaba ayudando. Sus labios pasaron de una mueca de confusión hasta formar una perfecta "o".

-¡Así que al final has ligado!- La chica gritó a la vez que se avalanzaba sobre su hermano, abrazandole y haciéndole tambalear. -Menos mal, ya pensaba que tendría que ir a hablar seriamente con él-

Alexander se apresuró a taparle la boca con rapidez con las mejillas profundamente inundadas de rojo y mirando mal a la bocazas de su hermana. -N-no se para que te cuento nada... No hace falta que lo grites ¿vale? Solo ayúdame, no se que hacer, no se si llamarle, no se si ignorarle... No se...-

Cuando ambos se calmaron acabaron sentados en la cama mientras Alec le explicaba, saltandose todas las escenas "guarras", todo lo que había hecho en la casa del brujo aquella noche. Cuando terminó, miró a su hermana con algo de esperanza, esperado a que ella le sacase de ese pozo de indecisión.

-Pues no se que decirte hermanito, tenemos que admitir que Magnus Bane es un brujo sexy, muy sexy. Y si le gustas no deberías perder esta oportunidad... Quien sabe- La chica le guiñó un ojo y le devolvió la tarjeta, besando la mejilla de su hermano antes de irse a buscar a Jace.

Con el ceño fruncido Alexander se dejó caer en la cama y absorto en sus pensamientos y estaba a punto de dormir justo cuando se escuchó un estruendo que provenía de la pared contigua. Con un salto se levantó de la cama y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el brujo Magnus Bane, atravesando un portal directo a su habitación.

El nefilim boqueó una o dos, o incluso tres veces antes de coger la muñeca del brujo y acercarle para taparle la boca, llevandole a trompicones al baño y encerrandole ahí.

EL brujo solo alcanzó a oír a los hermanos y a su Alec hablando entre ellos sobre el ruido que se había escuchado... Silencio... Se escucharon unos pasos que se alejaban y finalmente Alec le abrió la puerta al brujo.

-¿No podías llamar a la puerta o dejarme un mensaje como las personas normales?- El nefilim suspiró exasperado y miró al brujo que sonreía con fingida inocencia. Se siguieron mirando un par de segundos más hasta que el de ojos azules se vió atrapado entre una puerta y el propio brujo, el cual le estaba devorando los labios.

El nefilim, rígido, intentó apartar al brujo pero como siempre, acabó cediendo a sus encantos y terminó cerrando los ojos, suspirando de placer ante los labios que se movían rítmicamente sobre los uyos, tentándole a abrirlos para dar paso a su lengua. Ambas se netrelaazaron al igual que sus dueños, los cuales no dejaban de acariciarse. El menor pasaba los brazos por la nuca del brujo, tironeando suavemente del cabello del brujo y el brujo sostenía las caderas del pequeño, pegandole así a su propio cuerpo mientras suspiros y jadeos de placer se escapaban de los labios de ambos.

Alexander fue el primero en separarse, mirando con los labios rojos por los besos al brujo, el cual ronroneaba de placer al verle de esa forma tan provocativa, finalmente descendió de nuevo y besó con mucha más suavidad los labios del nefilim, acariciando su mejilla antes de separarse de nuevo.

-Venía a invitarte a una cita, por si te interesa, sabía que si tuviese que esperar a que me llamases tardaríamos unos cuantos meses más- El brujo rió cariñoso y se separó por completo del menor, dandose la vuelta para admirar la bien ordenada habitación del cazador. En su mayoría contenía armas, libros y retratos de su familia en Idris. Para terminar se fijó en su cama, estaba algo deshecha y encima estaban el móvil del cazador y, para su sorpresa, la tarjeta que días antes le había dado. -Veo que me equivocaba.- El brujo volvió a girarse, mirándo al de ojos azules con embelesada ternura.

-Si... Bueno, no, no se... No sabía si llamarte y quería pensarlo, porque lo he estado pensando mucho últimamente- El tímido nefilim se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo ocultandose tras su flequillo, pero aún así se podía ver su sonrojo.

EL brujo se acercó y levantó su mentón, mirandole a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla, siempre con dulzura, con la delicadeza de la seda, haciendo vibrar los dedos sobre la piel al compás de su corazón. Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso aún más dulce que los anteriores, expresnadose sin palabras todo lo que sentían; la fuerte atracción de Magnus y los tímidos pero verdaderos sentimientos de Alec.

-¿Y bien? ¿Saldrás conmigo?- El brujo esperó su respuesta aunque ya sabía de sobra cual era.

-Mañana a las 7 podemos quedar en el Taki's y luego ir a cenar... Si te parece bien-

-Me parece perfecto-

El brujo y el nefilim compratieron un último beso algo más hambriento antes de despedirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Obviamente el siguiente cap. será sobre la cita, los pensamientos de Alec, de Magnus y como se preparan para la cita e.e No tardaré demasiado en actualizar. Hasta entonces 333**


End file.
